A Modest Proposal
by HappeDaez
Summary: “Because.” He stated childishly.“I own you now, so I can name you what I want, right?” Russia is given Kansas in exchange for Alaska. Eventual Russia/Kansas, yaoi
1. Chapter 1:Taking and Giving

A Modest Proposal

Chapter One: Taking and Giving

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

_A/N: This started as a mental note that Kansas was the "sunflower state", and became a raging plot bunny in my head. If you listen to ominous Latin chanting while reading this, it feels rather epic._

* * *

"A trade?" America had asked, hands clutching tight at the fabric of his pants as he sat in the wooden chair provided to him.

Russia had said nothing, merely confirming it with a slight turn of his head and a extending of his smile, his eyes closed and expression seemingly forever.

America bit his lower lip violently, and Russia smiled. The slightest trace of blood, no matter how small, always put him in a good mood.

America wiped it away with the back of his hand, and gazed desperately at the small figure half-slumped in the chair placed a little behind Russia.

It was a girl, four or five years old, her inky black hair limp and her skin pale as paper. She looked up at America slowly, her earth-colored eyes not making any request for help.

She stared, almost through him, looking to confirm the fact that she was still alive. She closed her eyes once more, and her head dropped to the back of the chair.

Alfred felt tears beginning in his eyes, but he damn it, he was _not_ going to cry.

Even though, he felt one solitary tear slip out of the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"Alright. Which one do you want?"

Russia laced his hands together and peered over at the country deep in despair and debt.

"Which one would you like to give me?" He asked, with the knowledge that his question was like asking a mother which of her children she would like kept alive.

Alfred bit back the swears and shouting he wanted to throw at the Russian man.

This was for a good cause.

The little girl behind Russia kept her eyes closed. "Papa…?" She asked.

_This was for a good cause…_

Russia did not reply to her.

Hours later, when the papers had been signed and all possible loopholes crushed by Russia, America felt empty.

Russia had gently (for him) pushed the child to America, and America had in turn, pointed towards Ivan, showing the boy at his side who was his new parent.

The little girl collapsed in Alfred's arms.

"I…I'm so tired, Russia…" She said, her voice croaking from lack of water.

America held her tight, and held a water bottle up to her lips.

She drank slowly, like someone first learning how.

The little boy stared up at the Russian.

Ivan leaned down, crouching at the boy's height.

"Hello, Mikhail." Ivan said, holding out his hand. "I am Ivan. I am your new Papa."

Kansas looked back to where the silently weeping Alfred held Alaska delicately.

"Alaska…?" He said, staring. The girl looked over, and stared at him, not answering. Both America and Russia where silent, waiting to hear the words the small child would say.

"What…are you America's or…" He said, sounding very confused. "Who is my Papa?"

Russia smiled from his crouching position. "I am, Mikhail." He answered, ruffling the blonde hair in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Mikhail?" Kansas asked, staring at the violet-eyed man with confusion. "My name is Na-"

"No." Ivan interjected. "You are Mikhail."

Kansas stared. "Why?" He asked. He could think of no other question.

Russia felt his smile become more true. "Because." He stated childishly. "I own you now, so I can name you what I want, right?"

He turned to America, pointing. "Your old Papa gave you to me, in exchange for Alaska."

Kansas looked at America, his eyes wide. "You…" Kansas's eyes filled with hatred and pain, the realization.

_Did you fight all those people just to throw me away?_

Russia led the blonde boy out of the room with no trouble.

America cried.

* * *

_A/N: The people Kansas refers to are the Native American inhabits the area before the white settlers settled in his state._


	2. Chapter 2:Childhood Years

A Modest Proposal

Chapter Two: Childhood is Beautiful

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

* * *

Russia was not used to the direct sun, no matter how much he had been outside. The sun uncovered by clouds and the ground naked from snow, instead covered with grass and flowers.

Kansas was completely used to it, smiling and enjoying the warmth. He ran about, grinning almost as big as Russia.

"Vanya!" He cried, reaching the top of the hill, holding his arms out. Sunlight outlined his silhouette, his eyes bright, and the blue color light enough to be mistaken for white.

Only a few months had passed, and Kansas had nearly forgotten about his previous guardian, much to the joy of Russia.

Russia had enjoyed having someone so mature and yet so appropriately childish as he was near him. Kansas was very young, so he held the appearance of a five or six year old child, but at times his maturity in speech was amazing to hear.

Russia had delighted in it, so he gave the boy a bright side of him; he spoiled the child with various material items and frequent visits to the state of Kansas, as to help him feel as if he was not trapped.

It was unusual of him, as Latvia had mentioned one day in one of his conversations that Russia had cheerfully eavesdropped on.

Russia had one thing with Kansas, and with the Baltic trio, another. He enjoyed making them miserable, and he enjoyed making Kansas's life wonderful.

Kansas was given sweets and field trips home, the Baltic's verbal or physical abuse and cheerful intimidation.

It just showed them one thing that Russia seemed to want to emphasize to them.

_Kansas_, he would send like a telegraphic message, _is better than you_.

_He is special._

His message was well-received.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, just a quick note._

_I just want to emphasize the fact that while Russia does not treat Kansas as badly as the Baltic trio, doesn't mean he'll stay that way forever. Just making sure, 'cause to me, a kind-to-you Russia is a OOC Russia._


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood must End

A Modest Proposal

Chapter Three: Childhood's End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

* * *

Kansas had grown used to the sound of gunfire quickly.

When something like that surrounded you but never harmed you, you tended to ignore it.

In any case, he had always been busy before, with some new, added responsibilities with his state-country, now that Russia owned him, it was a sort of country, but was not very independent.

After Ivan had taken him from America, a father he did not remember nor miss, he had heard the sound nearly on a daily basis.

It took a few years, until he was around the age of thirteen, when he saw what the noise had meant.

He had been walking outside, the silver snow piling on his boots. The sun was faint, and the weak rays of light that had managed to feebly break through the thick clouds were scattered and far apart.

Where it did fall, however, the sun illuminated the pure white of the snow to a bright extreme, something he had never seen while back in his country-state.

So, with the bright clarification of the sun, he had seen it easily.

Blood.

Blood, red and rich, saturating the otherwise perfect snow with crawling tendrils of drops spread out like angels wings around a motionless figure.

Kneeling over the body with a peaceful, happy look on his face was Russia.

Kansas could not think.

He could not speak.

He could do no other thing than blindly look on as his kind, loving papa let blood-stained snow fall from his gloved hands.

When Russia did look up, he was not surprised.

"Mikhail." He said with greeting, sounding like he always did. "I did not see you there." He got up from his crouching position, and took off his bloodies gloves. He held out a hand to Kansas.

"Come, let's go back."

Kansas did not speak. He could not tear his eyes from the mutilated body.

"W-who..." He managed to utter from his dry throat, before he felt his gag reflex act up. He felt like throwing up, but he managed not to, his eyes never leaving the Russian man in front of him.

He allowed Ivan to lead him home, the hand that had brutally killed someone now gently guiding him back to safety.

Once home, he heard a single gunshot from outside.

He felt like crying.

Someone's light was just extinguished.

Russia came back inside. He closed the door, and smiled at Kansas.

Kansas didn't miss the few droplets of blood on Russia's face, or how he had the smell of freshly used gunpowder around him.

Ivan smiled and ruffled Kansas's hair.

He went upstairs, and when Lithuania passed through the room a moment later, he took note of the small amount of blood in the carpet and in Kansas's hair.

Lithuania sighed.

More cleaning, huh?

* * *

_A/N: From here, it gets progressively darker. _


	4. Chapter 4:Teenager Years

A Modest Proposal

Chapter Four: Teenager Years

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

* * *

Kansas felt the shudders of holding the gun steady while firing.

As each bullet left the chamber, he would be reminded of the day in the snow, when Russia had lead him back into the house with his blood-stained hands.

Back into the darkness.

Kansas strained his eyes as the smoke cleared, and in front of him was a weak, pale nation that reminded him of his own appearance.

America.

Kansas reloaded his gun and walked over slowly to America's side.

A bullet hole was in his arm, and he was already weak from Russia's assistance with Kansas's Independence War.

"Hello." Kansas said, looking down on the nation with indifferent eyes. "I haven't seen you for many years now."

America's eyes where half-closed; his face obviously in great emotional and physical pain. His hair was over his eyes, his glasses slightly cracked in one lenses.

A bruise graced his jaw. America smiled up at Kansas, much to his surprise.

He frowned.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, nudging at him with the toe of his boot.

"I understand." America said; his voice cracking from the pressure of speaking. His smiled remained.

It wasn't a happy one.

Kansas waited. His eyes cool blue-white; calmly staring at the dirt-covered nation slumped on the ground.

"How…England must have felt."

Kansas didn't regret shooting him. He did, however, hate the fact he was compared to him.

_I_ _shouldn't be compared to you, America._

_I am better._

_I am the Republic of Kansas._


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting You

A Modest Proposal

Chapter Five: Meeting the Source

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

* * *

Seeing her had been sort of like seeing someone from a dream in real life.

The blurry vision from his past, the little girl in a chair, now much bigger and stronger, and angry too.

She slammed her foot into his stomach, grinning at his pain.

She taunted him, insults of him and Russia, communist jokes she had no doubt learned from America, all the while hitting him with the steel toe of her shoes.

"Aren't you just the cutest little _state_?" She purred, her hair falling unevenly over her face.

Her eyes where a dark brown, the same dark brown he remembered.

"This is for America, you bastard…!"

He stared at her through his one working eye.

He was uneasy, not because of the fact she was beating him, but because of his memory.

"You hurt him, and now I'll hurt you!" He felt his ribcage explode with pain.

Of that little girl, so sad and quiet, asking for her Papa, _Mother Russia where are you…?_

"_Ugh!" _She delivered a particularly hard punch to his face.

Of her sick, small form in his former father's arms.

"Fucking…!"

Of how quickly, it seemed, they appeared to forget where they came from.

"H-have…" Kansas spit out blood. "Have you also forgotten the one you used to call your parent?"

She changed in a second, her stare taunting to murderous, and as she screamed and beat him, Kansas realized something.

No.

She hadn't forgotten.

The thin, white scars adorning her arms and legs proved it.

Russia was the best sadist he knew.

He fell unconscious with a peaceful smile, and his last feeling was being lifted up by a pair of familiar, strong arms.


	6. Chapter 6:Father and Papa

A Modest Proposal

Chapter Six: Father and Papa

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

* * *

He wasn't really his father.

Kansas stared at the smiling nation, peacefully staring at the crackling fireplace. One of his eyes was still bandaged from Alaska's attack; it worked now, but was rather gruesome to look at. His arm was broken, but his ribs had healed.

He was just a nation who had traded his own daughter away for him.

_Why?_

_What had the reasoning been?_

_What _worth_ was he?_

But Kansas asked none of these things.

Russia turned to him.

"Alaska is alive." He said; his expression unreadable. He shifted. "So is America."

Kansas nodded. "Okay." He didn't have much grudge against her. He only had issues with America.

The silence filled the room.

"…Mikhail."

Kansas blinked. Russia hadn't called him in what…maybe a month? Two?

"Uh, yes?" He hastily replied.

"Who do you think I am?"

Kansas blinked.

"…"

Russia continued his uncharacteristic serious face.

"My…" _Father?_

To be honest, he hadn't thought of Russia as a father since he was very small. He considered America his father, albeit a horrible, abandoning one.

Russia waited for his answer.

Kansas looked up, and smiled slightly, his one eye closing.

"My protector."

* * *

_A/N: Someone thought that America was dead, so I included that. X3 I wouldn't kill him off. Maybe just butcher him a little. Sorry that this chapter is so short…_


	7. Chapter 7:Outsider

A Modest Proposal

Chapter 7: Outsider

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

_A/N: Thank you to _Kia_ for telling me that it actually does snow in Kansas. I quite honestly had no idea what kind of weather Kansas had, I just took my best guess._

_This chapter is dedicated to _Ivanika_ for her lovely, wonderfully long review. That review reminded me to get up and actually type this out. XD_

_Pri!...I'm just sayin' hi. X3_

* * *

Lithuania didn't like to look at Kansas and Russia while they were in the same room.

It was like looking at a bear in a cage with a rabbit just outside the bars.

Russia, the great bear, smiling, patting Kansas on the head, his claws temporarily retracted.

Kansas, staring up at Russia with his white-blue eyes, his soul sort of removed from the scene in front of his eyes.

He was like a rabbit in more ways than one.

His eyes and hair, so very light and his actions, quick and to the point, but skilled at avoiding any sort of feeling other than affection from the bear.

So when he saw the two together, his instinct was to run.

And run far away.

Because it was only so long before the bear let his claws out and made the rabbit bleed.

* * *

Estonia wasn't around much, but he had met Kansas.

The light-eyed boy, the boy who gave him chills and feelings of forbidding almost as large as the ones Russia did.

He had met Kansas near the start of his living with Russia.

Kansas was small, but he had made Estonia feel nervous with the first thing he had said to him.

"_Estonia." Estonia jumped slightly at the call, shutting his laptop and walking over the living room Russia had called him from._

"_Yes Russia?" He asked tensely. Russia stood near the doorway, smiling widely. _

"_Look! Look!" He said excitedly. Behind him, standing and looking about with glassy eyes was a small child._

_Estonia stared._

_He really hadn't expected this._

_The boy looked at him._

"_Say hello, say hello!" Russia said excitedly, more like a child than the one standing next to him._

"_Uh, hello." Estonia said._

_The blonde-haired child looked up._

_For a less than second, Estonia felt freezing water and scorching burns._

"_Hey." The child said. His eyes where wide. "I'm Kansas."_

_Estonia nodded; shaking slightly. _

_The child turned as Russia left, to find Latvia to show Kansas as well._

"_You…" Kansas blinked owlishly. "You're the least wanted, but he'll fight you if you try to leave, won't he?"_

_Estonia said nothing. He turned and left the room, gritting his teeth._

_Hearing the truth for some people is difficult._

* * *

Latvia liked Kansas.

The kid was quiet, thoughtful, and tried to be kind.

He was a great difference from Sealand, the only other nation Latvia knew that looked around the same age.

Latvia didn't spend much time with the country-state, however.

They didn't have much in common, and they had very different viewpoints.

So rather than fight, the two kept a friendly acquaintance.

One that was broken one day when Latvia saw something that had been forever burned into the back of his eyelids.

Russia was lovingly trailing a knife down Lithuania's back, light enough to be a discomfort but not to break the skin, while the young Kansas watched unseen from a crack in the door.

Russia let a face-breaking smile show through as the knife pressed a fraction harder, a twisting red-pink line following its path.

Kansas watched in rapt attention.

Latvia felt fear wash over him.

Kansas wasn't scared.

He was enthralled.

Latvia saw an over image on Kansas's figure, one of a smiling child with a beige scarf and a big tan coat, laughing with joy and pointing at the sun.

He saw Kansas, except bigger and with a smile, twirling a knife with expert precision.

Latvia silently went to his room, shaking.

_The cycle goes on._ He thought.

He dreamt of bicycle wheels and silver knives that night.


	8. Chapter 8:It's Cold Here

A Modest Proposal

Chapter Eight: It's Cold Here

_Disclaimer: I do not own- Your beaver is exposed. Quick, cover it._

_A/N: Figured Alaska-san needed a time to…'shine', as they say. I saw a world map, and I was AMAZED. Alaska, you…you're HUGE! …Sorry guys. …I'm American. :3 *sparkle*_

* * *

Alaska hated those things she didn't understand.

While small, she broke pencil sharpeners, smashed computers, and ripped apart books.

She had been called destructive, vicious, and overly aggressive, not trying to understand but rather rip apart.

She was the kind of person who burned leaves and danced on the ashes in the dead of night, incomprehensible and insane, broken through a deal, a simple exchange.

7.2 million dollars.

Paid in full.

The American people at the time, laughed.

_Alaska is useless_, was the general opinion. _Seward's Folly_… They called it. _Waste of money._

She remembered when America, her new father who felt nothing like a father, (nothing like her great papa) had introduced her to her new 'family.'

Those fifty states.

All of them, paid for with the blood of the natives and the smile of a bright, blonde nation that could not stop moving forward.

"_Alaska." America had pushed her forward, a grin on his face. "These are the other states."_

_Alaska looked around the room with distaste. There had been much less people then, only a bit more than a handful. Some looked interested, but others didn't seem to care at all._

_One walked up to her. "Massachusetts." He had said with a defined proudness, imbed into the core of his being. He held out his hand._

_Alaska looked down on it. She did not shake it. "Sitka." She said as means of introduction._

_Massachusetts rolled his eyes. He was a good deal taller than her, and his wooded pipe had deep teeth marks on the end. He put his hand into the pocket of his red vest._

"_You're not Russian anymore." He said with annoyed exasperation. _

_Before she could reply, America was back and she was once more whisked away._

_She never forgot the look on Massachusetts face. His mouth was half in a smirk, his eyes cold and deflecting, almost like Russia's but also completely different._

"_Useless piece of ice…" He mumbled, walking back to another state with an easy smile and wave._

Alaska climbed up and over the stone wall, ignoring the scratches and cuts her knees gained. The field's grass was a mixture between yellow and light green.

Wiping the blood on her shorts, Alaska started running towards a large building with cracked paint and new windows.

She would meet that insolent state today. The fifty-state meeting.

And, like Kansas, she would beat the fucking crap out of him.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry guys, there wasn't much plot here. Kind of filler. But I guess Alaska should be made a little more believable. Next chapter will have Russia and Kansas, so don't worry. :)_


End file.
